User talk:Guild of Deals/Rants/The Wiki
FYI, just because I haven't been given a warning on my talk page doesn't mean I haven't been given one at all. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:35, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :"First of all, let me start by saying that I in no way condone the idiotic behavior of Tab, Ska, etc." Courtesy of DE. This rant is more about how the admins manage this stuff, not the people who are doing it. Also, I'll be saying this a lot: if he didn't "condone" your/anybody actions, he has the power to stop it, yet neglects to do so. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:38, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Both myself and Skakid have been banned recently. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:41, 29 June 2008 (EDT) I'm confused... why would you be banned for writing this? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:37, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :IDK, it's happened... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:39, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::The biases in your anti-bias rant amuse me. That's all. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:48, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::Everyone is biased at some point. It's impossible to be completely non-biased. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:49, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::But when raging against bias, it's particularly amusing. Also, it's not impossible. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:56, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Way2ruin my zen-like quote. If I was not to be biased, then I would've never written this rant, I would've just ignored all the shit going on in the Wiki and say "Oh it's fine". But it's not. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:59, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::You could have written the rant sans bias, even if you were. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:06, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Honestly, I am biased. Everyone on this Wiki is a little bit biased. However, I'm not biased enough that it destroys the Wiki. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:07, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::What exactly do you want to change? You haven't really made any cromulent points. Are you saying Igor should be unbanned? Are you saying Skakid should be banned? - 08:11, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::(EC)meh. That's kinda moving away from my point; without bias this would have seemed intelligent, with the bias it basically amounts to a ragey flame where you blame Ska, Tab, and DE for your friend Igor getting permabanned for a second time. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No matter how much you look, you have to admit that Skakid and Tab had some role in Igor's permaban, and maybe it wasn't the most positive roll you can get. Honestly, I think people like Skakid and Tab need to clean up their acts, grow up, and continue to contribute to the Wiki but without flaming and roaming and treating it as though it was their personal playground. As for Igor, he is my friend here, I won't deny that, and I think that his permaban was just stupid. He was trying to say what I said above basically, but instead gets trolled and flamed for it until he gets perma'd. No one here may see eye-to-eye with me, or even eye-to-foot with me, but atleast I've made my point. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:16, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::EDIT: Sorry, Tab didn't contribute to that discussion. In fact, it was Rapta, of all people... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:26, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I can admit that Tab and Ska made comments in exchanges that ended up with Igor banned, however I can't admit it's their fault. As far as I can remember Ska posted only once on the AN; telling Igor to stop stalking RC and reporting everything as if it were incredibly important. There was a "STFU" comment tacked on there and something about how Igor was being hypocritical because the stuff he was reporting was worse than stuff Igor had personally done since his return from the first perma. Then there was the whole OMG! STFU=NPA! drama in which Igor posted walls of text basically screaming "Help Help I'm being repressed!". This ended up in a massive cross-page convo where there was unyielding insistance that STFU=NPA and Ska needed a warning; despite Admins saying it wasn't an NPA violation. AFAIK Ska was warned personally by admins to distance himself from Igor and the discussion. ::::::::::As for the Tab and Igor thing on my page, well they were both banned for the same period so I don't see any bias there from anyone. Bearing in mind that I asked Igor (admittedly very impolitely) to see himself out of the conversation, there was no reason for him to remain on the page and rant about my comment to him and how everyone hates him. The only way this situation is involved with the second permaban is the fact that Igor was on behavior watch at the time. Had Igor not just come back from a permaban, then the second ban he received would have likely only been for a few days and by no means permanent. As DE said, Igor promised to avoid situations in which he would get bans. Involving himself with people who don't like him, reporting those people for minor policy breaches, and getting into drama walls with Admins was most certainly NOT the way to go about that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:40, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:42, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::First off, Igor wasn't the first one to say STFU=NPA. That was Ressmonkey. Still, it was a rude comment and was unnecessary. I think the whole STFU=NPA thing was stupid, but the main thing that happened was this: Igor posts Skakid BREAKING POLICY. Wizardboy warns Skakid and tells Igor he doesn't get any specific protection. Then Rapta comes in a flames Igor even though the issue was already over. TBH, I think that this incident was entirely by Skakid (considering Skakid only made 2 comments in the entire conversation, and although rather rude, they were insignificant). TBH, through thorough examination of the issue, Rapta was provoking him. I don't care if he's an admin or not, I'll say that it was his fault. Also, @Rawr, make a useful comment instead of flaming and trolling (which you even sort of admitted to below). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:03, 30 June 2008 (EDT) reset. I didn't say Igor said it first. I said he was involved in the drama, posting walls of text going "help help I'm being repressed." Look at Ska's two posts. The first: :Do you feel the need to comment on everything you see in RC? Shut the fuck up already, the wiki was functioning well before you were unbanned for no reason, now the apparent amount of complete stupidity is really bringing this place down. While it's rude, it basically amounts to Ska telling Igor to stop reporting stupid things. Ska deleted "ups". That is literally all that was deleted besides Igor's sig. And I'm not being biased; had ANYONE deleted "ups" from a talk page I wouldn't care less. In any case, Ska's point is a valid point. :If you would think about the value of your comment before going "lolSavepage" then there would be no problem. I see no problem with that piece of advice whatsoever. Might not be carebear friendly but it's absolutely true. So I don't see how the whole incident is Ska's fault tbh. As for Rapta... well this is the first time you've mentioned him, but at a quick glance he basically told Igor the same thing as Ska; The AN is for real issues, not "Someone deleted my 'ups' comment." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:02, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Not to be policy whoring, but it's still a violation. Sorry to Skakid, I thought he played a bigger role in Igor's ban, but the 2 comments he made were rather brushed aside. Thus, I think that Rapta is the source. Wizardboy said Igor: Don't post irrelevant issues (basically) and Skakid: Don't remove comments. However, Rapta decided to bring the issue out by basically ranting all over Igor when the issue was done and closed by another admin, and thus it got into a 2-way pissing match involving Igor and Rapta. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:06, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::If you want to policy whore, then yes it's a violation. If you want to use common sense, then you should just take it in stride and accept that is was 3 letters and nothing was lost by their deletion. In any case, I think I've said enough about the bias I was refering to back when I naively said "That's all." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:17, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :I agree. My rant is biased, but aren't we all? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:18, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Didn't we just have that convo like... 2 hours ago? Do yourself a favor and change it to get rid of the comments based on bias so it's intelligent and not a flamey rant. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:21, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::...What are you talking about biased? No, I'm just kidding. Still, the rant is better with the biased comments, TBH. I'm biased towards my views, so I feel no need to change them. Honestly, it's my rant, stop telling me how I should do it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:23, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::... I really overestimated you. :( - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:27, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I guess so, but this Wiki has gone down the tubes. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:29, 30 June 2008 (EDT) a) —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:38, 30 June 2008 (EDT)